Loving You This Way
by Le0nA
Summary: This is just a poem for Kurapika... please read and review...
1. Loving You This Way

Ey! I don't own HunterXHunter, nor do I own Kurapika sigh... This is just a poem out of my imagination.

Loving You This Way

All I could do is watch you from afar

Thinking how cute you really are

You always wear that tantalizing smile

That makes the time all worthwhile.

Your blond hair that I long to touch

Shines more beautiful before the sun, as such

Your bright blue eyes that I always stare

Turns crimson red when you're in despair.

Every night you always watch the moon

Always wondering what's going to happen soon.

Then you grow in silence on one corner

Thinking of all the things, over and over.

Some say you live a life of misery

Pains from the past that you longed to be free

But if only you'll just watch this way and look at me

I'll take away those pains and you'll be free.

Then, after a very long while

You saw me standing on one corner, all the while

You caught me staring at you, I turn away…

Damn! It's really hard loving you this way.

Please review... sniff


	2. Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter... Yoshihiro Togashi owns it...

Another poem...again. This one is much more like Kurapika's reply to the girl... i think...

ooooo

Soft Embrace

You always watch me with your eyes

Wondering if I would notice you just for a while.

But every time I turn and look at you

Your eyes would look the other way, like you don't know what to do.

You thought that I will never change

Always a ruthless killer bounded in chains

A killer who only thinks of revenge in his mind,

And nothing else, no other feeling of any kind.

But then, I knew you felt something for me

A feeling that no one else could explain, not even me.

A feeling that could only be felt when you're in love

Even if that person is someone you could never have.

You stood there and watched the dark horizon,

Then suddenly you fainted for no apparent reason.

Your body landed on my arms as I caught you in haste

And for the first time in my life, I saw your beautiful face.

It's already been years since I first met your eyes

But yet, this felt like the first time when I saw you with surprise.

Your body was so soft, so gentle, and so warm

A body that would absolutely mean myself no harm.

You were just lying quietly in my arms

Sleeping like a child who is full of charm

A child who owns an innocent heart

A child who fell in love to a criminal in the dark.

Maybe there would come a time that I would forget

How I made you cry when I killed someone without regret.

How I broke your heart when I took you for granted

Not knowing that it was you all along that I've always wanted.

However, above all of the things that I thought over and over

There's only one thing that I will always remember.

It is the way you looked while you were sleeping in my arms

Why? Because you looked so mine when you half-embraced me with your soft arms.

ooooo

Hmmm... another poem... please review if you will...


	3. uhmm no title yet

: Disclaimer:

I don't own HunterXHunter nor its Characters...

---

The light was faint, the place so vague  
It all seemed like a blur until I saw your face  
Those eyes, they looked at me as if I was in harm  
It was then I knew that I just slept in your arms.

I came to my senses as I felt the situation  
Was this just a trick that I just so envisioned?  
I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to say  
The next thing I thought, I wanted to run away.

But in the corner of my mind, the other part of me said  
To stay and don't go, to savor this sweet event  
To feel his warmth, to feel his embrace  
To feel those sweet blue eyes looking at my face.

I wanted this moment to last a little bit longer  
I wanted this very moment to go on forever  
I wanted to feel his warm body just close to mine  
To stay with him forever and forget all about time.

But alas! I knew that this thing has got to end  
That all of this mess was just a very big pretend  
Even though I really do want this to continue  
Even though Kurapika was the one who held me so true.

I moved away from him and quickly stood up  
His eyes were startled by my movement that was so abrupt  
I turned the other way and slowly walked on  
Even if it means leaving Kurapika all alone.

Suddenly, I stopped and forced out those words  
"I'm sorry Kurapika, I didn't know what had just occurred  
You don't have to worry, it was my entire mistake  
I'll never do that again, that mistake that I just so create."

Then, as to my heart's painful decision  
I slowly walked on into oblivion  
So that I may forget all of this mess  
Even though he has the sweetest caress.

It is really hard loving him this way  
But I guess it's for the better to get out from his way  
Though I always hide from his searching sight  
My love for him would never take its flight.

---

Please leave a review... 0o


End file.
